


Melodies of Winter

by RikaAki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, If there is no food cook them yourself, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAki/pseuds/RikaAki
Summary: Winter night, and Holiday is near, at the palace of Wales.
Relationships: Aglovale/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 3





	Melodies of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Such a shame that I could hardly find sometimes to translate this into English to share with the fandom. But at least I can let people know that there are more who ship this rare pairing.

Wales là một đất nước nằm ở gần cực bắc của không đảo. Mùa đông cũng chính là mùa khắc nghiệt nhất của nơi này. Phủ kín mọi mái nhà lẫn những con phố là những lớp tuyết dày lạnh băng trắng xóa. Phố xá chỉ còn lác đác vài bóng người. Mọi nhà đều đã tích trữ để qua được khoảng thời gian lạnh giá nhất của mùa đông này. 

Thời điểm này là lúc tuyết rơi dày nhất. Thế nhưng không ai lo lắng. Ngược lại, tất cả đều háo hức trông đợi tới ngày tuyết lớn nhất trong năm, cũng là ngày tuyết rơi đẹp nhất, Giáng Sinh. Nơi đông đúc nhất trên cả hòn đảo hiện tại chỉ còn bến cảng. Mà bến cảng cũng chỉ còn lác đác vài con thuyền ghé lại, đa phần là những thuyền công cộng đưa người trở về đoàn tụ với gia đình ngày cuối năm. 

Năm nay là một năm bình yên với Wales, không chiến tranh, không bệnh dịch, không thảm họa, mùa màng đủ đầy. Với những người dân bình thường, không cầu sung túc, chỉ cần no ấm, bình yên, khỏe mạnh, vậy là hạnh phúc rồi. Họ cảm tạ các Thiên thần của bầu trời, cảm tạ những Tinh thú bảo hộ cho không đảo. Và hướng về phía đông bắc, nơi có tòa lâu đài của hoàng thất có thể nhìn thấy thấp thoáng từ tận phương xa, cảm tạ vị đế vương đã giữ gìn cuộc sống no đủ cho thần dân của ngài.

.  
.  
.

Trong lâu đài, tại một căn phòng rộng lớn, người đàn ông với mái tóc vàng dài đang ngồi tại chiếc bàn dài với tầng tầng giấy tờ chất cao xung quanh như ngọn núi nhỏ.

Ngón tay thon dài cầm bút lướt nhanh trên mặt giấy. Đôi mắt đỏ nheo lại trong sự tập trung. Gương mặt nghiêm túc lạnh lùng, y ngồi tĩnh lặng, như bức tượng băng hòa vào khung cảnh tuyết rơi ở khung cửa sổ sau lưng. 

Y là Aglovale, vị băng hoàng đang cai trị xứ Wales này.

"Thưa điện hạ, có kỵ sĩ muốn cầu kiến ngài."

Cận vệ gác cửa sau khi nhận được thông báo từ bên ngoài, bước vào để bấm báo.

"Từ nước nào tới?" Aglovale không ngẩng đầu lên. Cuối năm, tuy rằng giao thông không thuận tiện, nhưng các nước, đảo hoặc tổ chức có quan hệ tốt với Wales vẫn giữ truyền thống cử sứ giả gửi lễ vật vào khoảng đầu năm, thay ý muốn tiếp tục giữ mối bang giao giữa hai nước trong năm tới.

Tuy rằng hiện tại có hơi sớm so với thông lệ, nhưng cũng không phải chưa từng có sứ giả tới vào tầm cuối năm.

"Dạ không thưa bệ hạ, người đó nói là xin cầu kiến với tư cách cá nhân."

Lúc này, Aglovale mới ngừng lại, hơi ngẩng đầu lên, nhướn mày.

"Có mang lễ vật không?"

"Dạ có, xe ngựa đang ở ngoài cổng cung điện."

"Vậy cho vào."

Nói rồi, y lại quay trở lại với đống giấy tờ.

Trên hành lang dài rộng của lâu đài, cứ cách một khoảng không ngắn không dài, lại có một cận vệ đứng canh gác, nghiêm nghị và bất động, thoạt nhìn chỉ như một bộ giáp trang trí. Thế nhưng, chỉ cần có bất kỳ động tĩnh bất thường nào, những mũi giáo trên tay họ chắc chắn sẽ không để cho kẻ xâm phạm sự nghiêm trang này được toàn thây. Không có bất kỳ một người hầu nào túc trực ở quanh khu vực này. Tất cả đều yên tĩnh tuyệt đối, đủ để thấy vị chủ nhân đang ngồi nơi này là một người nghiêm khắc tới mức nào.

Có hai người đang bước đi trên hành lang. Một là cận vệ của đế vương, còn lại là một kỵ sĩ mặc áo giáp đen. Tiếng giáp nặng nề kêu vang theo từng bước chân của họ, vọng lại rõ mồn một trong hành lang tĩnh lặng này. 

Bất kỳ ai lần đầu đi trên hành lang này đều bất chi bất giác trở nên căng thẳng bởi không khí của nó. Thế nhưng người kỵ sĩ kia vẫn bình thản cất bước, dù vẫn quy củ, có điều rõ ràng đó là nhờ nguyên tắc kỵ sĩ đã ăn sâu trong máu y. Ngược lại, người ấy lại thấp thoáng cho người ta cảm giác thoải mái như đã quen thuộc với chốn này, dù bản thân lại không hề hòa hợp với khung cảnh xung quanh. Kỵ sĩ giáp đen mang vẻ cuồng dã như một con ngựa hoang không thể bị trói buộc, hẳng biết có phải vì mái tóc nâu rối ngang vai vẫn còn đọng lại hơi tuyết ướt lạnh, hay do bộ giáp đen trên người, tuy sạch sẽ nhưng đã đầy những vết xước ngang dọc lưu lại như chiến tích.

Bước vào căn phòng lớn nơi đế vương đang ngồi, không cần cận vệ mở lời, kỵ sĩ bước thẳng tới trước, giữ một khoảng cách vừa phải, cúi chào theo đúng lễ nghi.

"Bái kiến Aglovale bệ hạ, vua xứ Wales. Siegfried xin được ra mắt." Giọng nói trầm thấp vang lên.

Aglovale lẳng lặng nhìn kỵ sĩ giáp đen đang cúi đầu hành lễ trước mắt. Y không lên tiếng, người kia vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế. Hai bên như đang giằng co trong yên lặng. Một trắng, một đen. Một cao cao tại thượng, một cúi đầu hạ mình. Yên lặng tới nỗi như có thể thoáng nghe thấy tiếng gió thổi tuyết rơi ở bên kia cửa sổ đang khép chặt.

"Ha..." Aglovale nhẹ bật cười. Y tựa người ra sau, hai bàn tay chụm lại trước người, "Siegfried... Không phải của Feendrache sao?"

"Tôi vừa kết thúc nhiệm vụ tại Mephorash, nay trên đường trở về, mang theo một ít sản vật làm quà. Siegfried, lấy tư cách cá nhân, đến thăm Wales. Đến thăm ngài."

Nói tới lời cuối cùng, kỵ sĩ giáp đen ngẩng đầu lên, nụ cười nhàn nhạt hiện trên khóe môi. Đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt người đối diện.

Aglovale nhếch miệng, "Người đến là khách. 3 ngày nữa Percival cùng kị không đoàn cũng sẽ trở lại, họ đã mượn chỗ tại lâu đài của ta để tổ chức lễ Giáng sinh. Hãy ở lại để tham dự cùng họ đi. Ta sẽ phái người báo cho không đoàn."

"Đa tạ bệ hạ." Siegfried hành một nghi lễ tiêu chuẩn, rồi lui xuống, không nhiều lời. Cận vệ cũng dường như đã quen thuộc, không nói một lời, nhấc tay ra hiệu mời Siegfried đi theo. 

Nhìn bóng người đã khuất ở cuối hành lang, Aglovale mới hơi buông lỏng, thì thầm, "Đã sắp hết một năm rồi..."

.  
.  
.

Siegfried khoác trên người một chiếc áo choàng ngủ sẫm màu, lau mái tóc còn đang ướt, bước ra khỏi phòng tắm. Khác với kỵ sĩ mặc áo giáp đen của ban ngày, vẻ cuồng dã của anh đã bớt đi, lại thêm vài phần lười biếng thả lỏng.

Đèn trong phòng đã được người hầu thắp lên toàn bộ. Ánh đèn vàng mờ ảo ấm áp đối ngược hẳn với bầu trời tối om ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng đồng thời lại càng khiến căn phòng rộng lớn có cảm giác trống rỗng cô quạnh. Lần nào cũng khiến Siegfried không kiềm nổi thắc mắc, phòng cho khách tại lâu đài này luôn to như vậy à?

Bước tới giữa phòng, anh nhìn thấy một chai rượu đặt trên bàn. Rõ ràng, nó không phải do anh để lên. Nhưng Siegfried biết nó, chai rượu nằm trong đám lễ vật được y đưa tới lâu đài Wales sáng nay.

\---

Trời vẫn không ngừng đổ mưa tuyết. Chỉ sau một ngày, lớp tuyết phủ trên các mặt đường đã cao quá mắt cá chân của người bình thường rồi. Thế nhưng chẳng mấy chốc, cũng chỉ hai, ba ngày nữa, trận tuyết lớn này sẽ kết thúc, thời tiết sẽ bắt đầu thuận lợi cho những ngày lễ liên tiếp cuối năm cũ đầu năm mới mà ai cũng mong chờ sau một năm vất vả.

Aglovale ngồi trên chiếc sô pha rộng lớn, hướng về phía ban công, trong tay cầm một cuốn sách đang mở. Có điều y không đọc sách, mà nhìn chăm chú ra cửa sổ, như đang chìm trong suy tư.

Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, phá tan sự tĩnh lặng của căn phòng. Không đợi chủ nhân đồng ý, cửa đã mở ra.

"Hôm nay không trèo từ cửa sổ nữa à?" Aglovale không cần quay lại, cũng biết người dám tự tiện mở cửa phòng y vào thời khắc này là ai.

Siegfried cười, khép cửa, "Tuyết lớn quá, không nhìn thấy đường. Đành đi cửa khác vậy."

"Tôi bỗng thấy chai rượu này xuất hiện trong phòng của mình, nhân tiện, ngài có muốn làm một ly trước khi đi ngủ không, bệ hạ?" Cầm trên tay chai rượu, anh bước vào phòng.

Căn phòng này cùng căn phòng cho khách mà Siegfried đang ở kia cũng rộng ngang ngửa nhau. Cùng ánh đèn vàng mờ ảo, cửa sổ dài hơn nửa bức tường nhìn ra bầu trời đen kịt, cùng cảm giác cô quạnh. Aglovale không thích có người hầu túc trực ở sát bên, nên phòng ngủ này, cũng như phòng tiếp kiến của y, lúc nào cũng yên tĩnh đến tuyệt đối.

"Không cần dùng kính ngữ khi chỉ có hai người chúng ta. Đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi." Aglovale càu nhàu.

"Tuân lệnh thưa bệ hạ." Siegfried cười cười, quen bước tới quầy rượu, lấy ra hai chiếc ly đế cao. 

Aglovale vẫn nhìn chăm chú khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, một lúc sau mới cất tiếng, "Sau tiệc Giáng sinh là sẽ tới năm mới. Anh đã có dự định gì chưa?"

Siegfried vẫn loay hoay tìm đồ mở chai, nghe vậy anh quay người lại, nhưng chỉ nhìn thấy sau gáy của Aglovale.

"Còn đi đâu được nữa, tôi trở về Feendrache thôi." Siegfried thản nhiên trả lời.

Aglovale nhíu mày, "Ở Feendrache anh còn có ai? Đến cả kỵ sĩ đoàn cũng được cho nghỉ để về nhà vào năm mới."

"Ở lại Wales đi."

Siegfried không ngạc nhiên với quyết định đường đột thay cho mình của Aglovale, y vẫn luôn như vậy. Anh vẫn nhẹ nhàng, "Cũng không phải tất cả, kỵ sĩ đoàn sẽ luôn có ít nhất một phần ba ở lại trực trong thời điểm cuối năm. Hơn nữa Lancelot và Vane cũng..."

"Ở lại đây." Aglovale đóng bộp cuốn sách trên tay lại, ngắt lời.

Siegfried không nhìn thấy biểu cảm của y, nhưng từ âm điệu, anh có thể nhận ra thái độ không cho phép từ chối.

Anh cũng không thể từ chối, với người như Aglovale. Dù là dung dị hiền từ như vua Josef, hay cương nghị nghiêm khắc như Aglovale, đế vương như họ luôn có cách khiến anh phải khuất phục.

"Được." Siegfried không nhận ra khóe miệng mình hơi vô thức nhấc lên. 

Aglovale đặt cuốn sách trên tay xuống. Y cuối cùng cũng đứng dậy, khoanh tay dựa vào lưng ghế, nhìn Siegfried quay trở lại loay hoay với chai rượu. Anh khoác trên người áo choàng ngủ bằng lụa đen, lộ rõ đôi vai dài rộng với thân thể rắn chắc của một kỵ sĩ rồng. Đó là đồ ngủ luôn được chuẩn bị sẵn trong căn phòng cho khách dành riêng cho Siegfried, mà màu sắc của nó luôn luôn đối lập với bộ đồ màu trắng viền xanh mà Aglovale đang mặc.

"Ta đã nói với anh rằng hãy đến Wales, trở thành kỵ sĩ của ta đi."

"Ngài cũng biết rằng tôi không thể mà." Siegfried bất đắc dĩ.

"Chỉ vì một lời hứa với một người đã khuất?"

"Đó là lời thề của một kỵ sĩ."

Không khí chợt trở nên cương cứng, chỉ còn vang tiếng rượu được rót vào ly. Dường như đây cũng không phải lần đầu bọn họ nhắc tới đề tài này. Cũng không phải lần đầu tiên mọi thứ lại rơi vào ngõ cụt.

Hai con người quá tương tự, hiếm bao giờ có thể trở thành người yêu được. Nếu song phương cùng là những kẻ cứng đầu, chẳng ai chịu nhường ai, thì chẳng có mối quan hệ nào có thể chống được lâu.

Bởi vậy, Aglovale và Siegfried thường rất ít gặp mặt nhau. Không đơn giản chỉ vì hai người đều là những kẻ bận rộn.

"Lại đây." Aglovale cất tiếng.

Tuy rằng nói vậy, nhưng tự y lại bước tới chỗ của Siegfried. Anh quay người lại. Đây là lần đầu tiên trong ngày hôm nay hai người họ nhìn thẳng vào mắt nhau.

Aglovale tới gần Siegfried, cầm lấy khăn lông đang vắt trên cổ anh, lau mái tóc nâu vẫn còn đọng nước.

Siegfried hơi mở to mắt ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi lại thả lỏng, để mặc Aglovale.

Hai người họ dù cùng tuổi, cách nhau cũng chỉ vài tháng, nhưng khi đứng cạnh nhau lại chẳng ai dám khẳng định điều ấy. Khuôn mặt của Siegfried có thể thấy rõ đã nhuốm màu tuổi tác, từng đường nét như được chạm khắc bởi sự tang thương. 

Ngón tay của Aglovale nhẹ lướt qua vết hằn tại khóe mắt anh. Dù tại xứ Wales xa xôi, từ khi còn rất trẻ, danh tiếng của Siegfried cũng đã lan tới nơi này. Ngày đó, dù vẫn không ngừng gắng sức học tập để trở thành một đế vương, nhưng mọi chàng trai trẻ đều có lòng sự kính ngưỡng âm thầm với những vị anh hùng, Aglovale cũng không phải ngoại lệ.

Con người này, lẽ ra phải có một tương lai sáng lạn, vô hạn tiền đồ, vạn dân kính ngưỡng, lĩnh suất ngàn quân. Không phải như hiện tại, chỉ là một kỵ sĩ danh dự lang thang, phiêu du như lính đánh thuê, không chốn trở về.

Y thật ra rất muốn hỏi, đất nước đã từng phản bội anh đấy, có xứng đáng không.

"Có đáng hay không?" Y thì thầm.

Siegfried nắm lấy bàn tay của Aglovale, "Tôi không thể từ bỏ Feendrache."

Anh biết rằng y nghĩ gì, cũng biết rằng y hiểu, chỉ là không cam lòng. Siegfried thầm thấy may mắn vì Aglovale hiện tại không còn là người cố chấp độc đoán như khi lần đầu tiên bọn họ gặp mặt nữa. Nhưng dù sao, cảm giác có người lo lắng cho mình cũng thật là tốt.

Hai người bọn họ, vốn cũng không phải là những kẻ chung đường. Dù bằng tuổi nhau, nhưng người đứng trước mặt anh đây là một vị đế vương. Dù từ những vết chai trên bàn tay, cùng những vết sẹo khuất trên thân thể, có thể thấy y cũng không phải kẻ yên phận nằm trong nhung lụa. Thế nhưng, nhìn gương mặt lạnh lùng tinh xảo như chạm từ băng ngọc, người này vốn là thiên chi kiêu tử.

Vì sao định mệnh lại dẫn hai người chạm vào nhau?

Một khối băng lạnh lùng và một trái tim đã chai sạn, là để bọn họ phải tìm cách tự hòa tan chính mình, hay sưởi ấm lẫn nhau?

"Tôi sẽ trở lại đây mỗi cuối năm." Siegfried đưa bàn tay của Aglovale lên gần môi mình, đặt lên đó một nụ hôn.

"Tôi không thể tuyên thệ với Wales. Nhưng với danh dự của một kỵ sĩ, tôi thề bằng trái tim của một kỵ sĩ, sẽ mãi mãi trung thành với em."

Siegfried ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt màu đỏ của Aglovale. Đôi mắt hiện như hai đốm lửa nhỏ đang nhảy múa.

Aglovale khẽ cười. Y cầm lấy hai ly rượu đỏ đã được rót sẵn trên bàn, đưa một ly vào tay Siegfried. Một tiếng 'keng' vang lên, hai ly rượu chạm nhau.

"Giáng sinh... và năm mới vui vẻ."

Ngoài cửa sổ, tuyết đã ngừng rơi.

Khi tuyết tan, mùa xuân sẽ tới.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

メ...メリクリ🎄✨


End file.
